Discover the Truth
by SuYanMiNaDanChenHan
Summary: Request from Jonathan Drunkensword Xue Jian & Jing Tian were going to the 'god's world' to find out their past life. Cheng Yu was ignoring Xu Chang Qing. Until, Cheng Yu's secret was known by Chang Qing. Her secret was being kept by her and her brother, Zhong Lou. What was happening by the way? What secret?


**Discover the Truth**

**Chapter 1**

**Sequel from ****全都是为了爷爷**

**English Version**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Request from Jonathan Drunkensword**

**Characters are taken from Chinese Paladin 3 & an added character**

**Characters: Cheng Yu (Orange Jade), Xu Chang Qing, Zhong Lou, Tang Xue Jian, Jing Tian, Zi Xuan & Xi Feng**

**Characters: ****橙玉，徐长卿，重楼，唐雪见，景天，紫萱 ****& ****溪风**

**Genres: Historical, Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

**Notes: This is my first story in English! This is a request from a person in Netherlands! This person can't read Chinese Version… :D So, I made it in English… This is my story in English, if I'm wrong, please forgive me! Happy reading! :D**

Tang Xue Jian was sitting on her bed. She was remembering her journey to the 'Fantasy World'. She took a mirror, which Sheng Gu gave her in the Fantasy World. Xue Jian wants to know her past life; she wants to know why Sheng Gu & Zi Xuan called her 'Fairy Xi Yao'.

The next day, Cheng Yu, Xue Jian's best friend, came to her house. Cheng Yu often came to Xue Jian's house. They usually play in Xue Jian's house. Cheng Yu didn't allow Xue Jian to come to her house, she said that her house is small & there was no place to play. Xue Jian was okay with that; she wasn't curious at all. But actually, Cheng Yu has a big secret that she couldn't say to anyone…

That day, they didn't have anything to play with… So, Xue Jian told Cheng Yu about her journey to Fantasy World completely. She never told her grandpa about it… Cheng Yu was shocked with her best friend's story… She never thought that her best friend could go to that Fantasy World.

**Flashback: ON**

Cheng Yu was a devil from the 'Devil World'. She is devil lord Zhong Lou's little sister; she is also a princess there in the Devil World. When Cheng Yu was still a child, she ran into the 'Human World'. At first, Cheng Yu can't control her devil power in her body. She loved that Human World, so she had an idea to find a place for her to control her power first, then to change her personality into a human's personality.

She found a place to live in the Human World. She found a broken house near a river. She used her power to make that house nicer & to rearrange some things. She lived there happily. Then, many years after that (± 4 years), Devil World's top soldier, Xi Feng, came to the Human World searching for Cheng Yu princess. He found her in that house & asked her to go back to their world.

"Princess, this is not our world. You should go back with us to our world. You're not a human. You shouldn't live here…" said Xi Feng. "I don't want! I will not go back to that world! I don't want to become a devil!" said Cheng Yu. Xi Feng replied, "But, princess… This is not our world… The devil lord wants to meet you… He is your brother… He misses you…" Cheng Yu answered, "I don't care at all! I don't want to meet him! I don't miss him! But, if you go back and asked him how to make me a real human, I will think of going back to that world…" Xi Feng who felt shocked replied, "You're a devil; you can't be a human, princess…" Cheng Yu says with a loud voice, "I don't care! If you don't find me a way, I will not go back to that world! Have you finished talking? If you're done, go out from here quickly!"

**Flashback: OFF**

Cheng Yu asked, "Xue Jian, you really went to that Fantasy World?" Xue Jian answered her, "Yes… Why? You don't believe me?" Cheng Yu said, "Let's go to my house. I want to talk alone with you…" Xue Jian asked, "You said that I can't go to your house… Now… You asked me to come to your house?" Cheng Yu answered her, "This time, it is okay… I live alone there… No one could disturb us." Xue Jian said, "Okay…"

Xue Jian prepares to go to Cheng Yu's house. She asked her grandpa permission & she was permitted. Cheng Yu & Xue Jian was on the way to Cheng Yu's house. They went by walking. Not long after, they finally arrived at Cheng Yu's house. By size, Cheng Yu's house was a bit smaller than Xue Jian's house. At that house, there were only Cheng Yu and many male bodyguards maybe… And one more person whose name is Xi Feng.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Xi Feng went back to the Devil World and said to the devil lord, Zhong Lou, that his sister wants a way to turn her into a human. Zhong Lou didn't give anything to Xi Feng. Zhong Lou says, "I'm disagreeing of Xiao Yu's way of thinking. (Celia: Zhong Lou called her sister Xiao Yu/小玉 and Cheng Yu called her brother Da Lou/大楼) I will not allow her to become a human…" Xi Feng says, "But, lord… She will not come back to this world if you don't tell her the way…" Zhong Lou sadly said, "Then… Xi Feng, take this command! Take some soldiers and guard her… Tell her that I, devil lord Zhong Lou, command you to guard her for her safety. She can't complain anything." Xi Feng says, "Okay… I will do this…"

From that day, Xi Feng and his soldiers started to guard Cheng Yu. Cheng Yu tried to drive them away, but they were unable to obey her because of the command that Zhong Lou gave to them. Cheng Yu can't do anything but to accept Xi Feng and his soldiers. For safety reasons, Cheng Yu told Xi Feng & his soldiers to change themselves into human. Since then, Xi Feng & his soldiers started to guard Cheng Yu.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

At first, Xi Feng always asked detailed information to every guests who came to Cheng Yu's house including their relationship with princess (Cheng Yu) for Princess Cheng Yu's safety. Xi Feng was commanded to guard princess, so he did what he should do. When Xue Jian & Cheng Yu was going into the main hall, Xi Feng stops them. He put his sword in front of Xue Jian's and asked, "Who are you? What is your relationship with Miss Cheng Yu?" Cheng Yu answered him, "Hey, Xi Feng! She is my friend, my best friend Tang Xue Jian! Can you take away your sword from her?!" Xi Feng take away his sword and says, "Okay, Miss… Come in…" Then, Cheng Yu and Xue Jian take their steps further away into Cheng Yu's bedroom.

Arrived in Cheng Yu's bedroom, Xue Jian asked, "Cheng Yu, who is he?" At first, Cheng Yu didn't get what Xue Jian meant, so she asked, "Him? Who? There are many 'him' here…" Xue Jian answered, "The one who asked who I am…" Cheng Yu said, "Ooo… He's Xi Feng, the top guardian here… He is the one who can command other bodyguards…" Xue Jian asked again, "Bodyguards? Your house is so calm… Where are your parents?"

"The truth is, my parents passed away. I don't have anyone right now… So, there was a man named Xi Feng who brought his people asking for being my guardians…" said Cheng Yu. Xue Jian's face comes out with a sad expression. Then Cheng Yu continues her sentence, "Actually, you can come to my house, but, I'm afraid with that Xi Feng who is always asking every guest's name & their relationship with me…" At last Xue Jian wanted to talk, "I understand… He was doing his work as a guardian… It's not his fault…" Cheng Yu asked her, "Are you not afraid of his sword?" Xue Jian answered, "No… Not at all…"

"Great! Thank you, Xue Jian!" said Cheng Yu. Cheng Yu says, "Ooo… Tell me about your journey to that Fantasy World! I want to hear that…" "Okay…" answered Xue Jian. Xue Jian started her story from the beginning. She tells her every detail of that journey. Want to know Xue Jian's story? Wait for the next chapter!

**Celia**: This is your story request, En Chuan Ge Ge! Chapter 1 finished! Please wait for the second chapter! Thank you!

Next on: Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

If there are many mistakes, please tell me!

Please comment/REVIEW!


End file.
